


Total Immersion

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: Any pairing - Non/Dub-con (unless you're a lot more creative than I am)</p><p>While one of the crew is enjoying a lovely Total Immersion Video Game, another member of the crew decides to take advantage of the helpless unattended body.</p><p>I'm not picky about the pairing, I like the idea of someone using someone else's body for their own personal pleasure more than I care who's doing the using or who's being used. If you can figure out a way for both parties to enjoy it, more's the better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Immersion

It was late at night on _Starbug_ , which meant Dave would be in the AR suite again. 

She could hear his faint grunts and moans from her sleeping bunk as he put the groinal attachment through its stresses. She didn't blame him; she understood. He was missing Rimmer, just as she was missing Dave. _Her Dave_. Her Dave with his winsome smile, bedroom eyes, teasing laugh, skilled fingers…

Her back arched as her own fingers rubbed her to climax, her moan stifled by her other hand. As she lay in her cold bunk, listening to Dave's mournful sounds, the hollowness of her life overwhelmed her. She left her bed and crept around the corner. 

Dave was strapped into the Total Immersion Game, his hands gripping the edges of the booth as his hips thrust into the attachment. She chewed on her fingernail – a bad habit she'd picked up from Dave – as she watched those powerful thighs flex. Dave's clothes were in a crumpled heap beside the unit, and a familiar ache began at her center. 

Rimmer was a stupid, stupid man to have left Dave, just when Dave was starting to realize what they meant to each other. She knew they'd never expressed their feelings for one another. She wasn't sure if they'd ever slept together, or even kissed, but if the pained, sorrowful noises Dave was making told her anything, it was that he was heartbroken. 

Feeling naughty and wicked and sexually stimulated, she shoved her pants down her legs and stepped out of them. She bit her lip, both in concentration and to keep silent, as she undid the clasps that held the groinal attachment over Dave. She would have to be quick – the sensation couldn't be broken if he wasn't to know – 

She flung the groinal attachment to the side and straddled Dave, grasping his thick erection and angling it inside her. She couldn't hold back her shocked, desperate noise as he slammed up into her. She pressed one hand against her mouth and gripped the overhead section with the other as Dave thrust deep and groaned loudly. 

Tears leaked from her eyes as she felt _full_ \- gloriously, wholly whole – for the first time in six months. She rocked against him hard and fast, fearful and excited at getting caught, heightening her already painful levels of arousal. 

When she came, she came _hard_ , screaming into her hand as her body clenched around him. Her thigh muscles were trembling but he was still pumping into her, his hands now angling her hips to suit his thrusts. She felt another wave of pleasure building and bit down on her hand, but the pain only intensified the feeling. She ground down on him mindlessly, seeking her own peak but triggering his own. She heard Dave groaning his pleasure as he emptied himself inside her, she felt Dave's hands gripping her hips too tightly, she smelled Dave's sweat and tasted Dave's tears as she kissed him. 

Slick and deep and hot; _how_ had she survived without kissing him these past few months? How could she live without him? "Dave," she whispered brokenly, opening her eyes to see the game visor still pulled down over the top half of Dave's face. 

She pulled herself off of him and reset the groinal attachment with shaking hands. She nearly tripped over her pants in her haste to get away. As she snatched them up and made for the door, she heard Dave's voice. 

"I've missed you, Rimmer. Never leave us again."

Her body awash in shame, she crawled back into her bed and pulled the covers up, but they were a poor substitute for Dave's arms around her.


End file.
